


Time for A Carnival

by Firadania



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Carnival, M/M, rayvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firadania/pseuds/Firadania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cutie!Rayvin: Where Ray notices Gavy being sad over Michael getting married (even though he is happy for the couple) so he invites him out to the local carnival where they dress up as X-Ray and Vav to have a few laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for A Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for this, well, attempt of Rayvin that wasn't that good, but I tried!

The Achievement Hunter Crew tended to be a rowdy bunch, each of them voicing their own opinions whenever and however they wanted to. This ranged from Gavin and Geoff’s ‘would you rather’ conversations during Let’s Builds to Ryan keeping Edgar in a hole. Ray sometimes got involved in this, but most of the time he liked to listen to what the others said before chiming in with a joke.

This was how he noticed that Gavin wasn’t being his usual self. It started when they were filming the next Let’s Play in Minecraft, and how the creeper didn’t shout at Jack for building a wall around his front door again; all he did was take it down and mumble something about how it didn’t matter before leading them to the Let’s Play area. Ray looked behind Michael to see the Brit frowning at the screen with something other than anger in his eyes. It was more like sadness, which the Puerto Rican couldn’t understand. He hadn’t seen Gavin like this before, mainly because he was used to seeing him joking around with Michael and- Hm. Maybe that was the problem. For now, Ray decided to keep it to himself and tried to make the others laugh as he made mildly racist jokes about himself.

But he couldn’t stop himself from peeking over at Gavin to see if he was okay, that he wasn’t going to drop everything and just leave. There was one time that the Brit caught him staring, and although Ray grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up, Gav only gave a small, slightly sad wave before turning back to the screen. This definitely wasn’t normal for him.

As the end of the Let’s Play was nearing, Ray managed to sneak into the creeper’s house and walked into his ‘Trophy Room of Victory’. As per usual, there was the Tower of Pimps that he had won from Hunger Games and the rest of the room was smooth polished stone. He left a chest full of roses in the room and a sign above it that said ‘Ray’s Roses. Please take care of them, I trust you’. He made sure that he left all of them in the chest except for one, which he planted in front of Gav’s house.

When the other Achievement Hunter’s came back to Achievement City, they went back to their own houses to check on things after the winner had placed his Tower.

“Ray?” Gavin asked after going into his artsy house.

“Yeah, Gav?”

“Did you leave this in my house?” He sounded confused, and there was a hint of suspicion in his voice.

“Yeah. Take care of them, I hold them close to my heart,” Ray joked, looking over at the Brit in real life. He was smiling, if only a little, but it was more than enough to make the man’s heart swell.

“Thanks, Ray. It’s, uh, really nice of you.”

“Don’t worry about it. You’re the Vav to my X-Ray, remember?” Ryan picked up on this, looking at the two boys who were grinning at each other, but didn’t say anything. Geoff finished the Let’s Play a minute or two later, ending the recording and sending the crew off to do their own thing; it was practically the end of the work day, so most of them were heading home. “Hey Gavin, wait for me!” Ray pulled up the Brit before he could leave, by himself by the looks of it. “You remember the costumes that we wore to RTX? Well, I’m pretty sure that I know where Griffon’s hidden them, so do you wanna come help me ‘acquire’ them?” Gavin quickly agreed to the plan, not even taking a second to think about it.

Looking as conspicuous as possible, the pair headed down the hallway and around the corner to the costuming area. Everyone was heading home, apart from Gus, who was probably editing a podcast with JJ and Monty, who would be working on RWBY or sleeping.

The costumes were hidden in one of the many boxes in Griffon’s office area, under a desk where it wouldn’t really be noticed.

“Why did you want these anyway?” the Brit wondered out loud, picking up the box and following Ray out of the room. “I mean, we aren’t robbing anyone, are we?”

“Nah, nothing so ambiguous. I heard that you liked carnivals, and there just so happens to be one in Austin right now. So I thought, ‘Hey, let’s take Gav to it and we dress up like X-Ray and Vav to have a good time’. Do you want to or-?”

“That’d be bloody brilliant!” His smile almost split his face in two, he was so happy, and Ray couldn’t see a trace of sadness in his eyes. “Come on then, we have to go get these on before the carnival ends!”

***

Since neither Gavin or Ray could drive, they ended up walking to the carnival; it wasn’t that far away, and the weather wasn’t stifling hot or freezing cold either. They talked about work, about how much Geoff drank each day, whether Ryan would cage any more animals and the wedding that would be coming soon. The Brit seemed uncomfortable talking about that, his eyes would shift away to the cracks in the pavement and he’d mumble quietly and seem altogether more awkward than usual, so the Puerto Rican dropped the topic straight away.

Other than that, Gavin seemed a lot happier than he had been in the office, and the man began to realize that it was Michael that he had been upset about. Gav couldn’t seem to stop talking about him, and about halfway through what must have been the sixth or seventh story about him and Michael, he blushed and make a squeaky noise. Ray began to laugh, a hitching and hiccuping laugh, and the Brit joined in with him after a while.

“I can’t help talking about him, Ray. He’s my best friend, you know, and soon he’s going to be married and we won’t be able to talk anymore.”

“Why can’t you talk? You work together, you’ll see eachother everyday.” The man watched him out of the corner of his eye, seeing the smile fall from Gav’s face and the light go out from his eyes.

“I think I’m going to move back to England, after the wedding. You know, get some space, start working on Slow Mo Guys again.” Ray was more shocked about it than he probably should have been, throat constricting and heart pounding. “And it’s always so hot here, I feel like I’m gonna bloody burn to death in summer, and England is cold all the time-”

“You’re really going to leave?” Gavin shrugged, not looking at him once. “You can’t leave; I mean, how am I going to survive without my British superhero? My Vav?” He chuckled a bit at that, before seeing that Ray was truly upset.

“You don’t want me to go?”

“Of course not, don’t be an asshole! I’d miss hanging out with you and getting sodas, and especially watching you be an idiot. We’re friends, and friends don’t move away because they want to have a tantrum.”

“Weeeell,” Gavin dragged out the syllable as he thought about it. “When you put it that way… maybe I will stay.” Ray let out a sigh of relief.

“Good. Now, carnival time?”

While they had been talking, they’d managed to reach the carnival without knowing it. The Puerto Rican watched as Gavin’s eyes widened with delight at the sight of the huge Ferris Wheel, the loud merry-go-round music playing in the background with the smell of cotton candy wafting through the air towards them. He made an excited yelping noise and ran towards the entrance, grabbing Ray’s hand to pull the man with him.

The girl who was selling the tickets looked them up and down suspiciously, then shrugged and gave them passes to get in. Gavin was like an excited puppy, running from one bright booth to another while pointing and exclaiming. It was endearing to watch the man run around in spandex with an expression of sheer happiness on his face, and Ray was glad that he was the one that could make it happen.

“Merry-go-round?” he asked, pointing and shaking a bit while waiting for him to answer. Ray nodded in agreement, at least for his sake, and proceeded to be dragged to the ride as quickly as possible. He was then forced to ride one of the other horses on the merry-go-round so that Gavin didn’t feel ‘lonely’ but it was worth it whenever the Brit turned to madly grin at him and cheer.

Afterwards, they visited a booth that sold cotton candy, but Gavin was disappointed with the way that it tasted and made a disgusted face at it. “It’s like eating air with sugar,” he tried to explain. “But the sugar is really bad.”

“You want to chuck it?” Gav nodded, so Ray took it, but instead of throwing it into a trash can, he gave it to a little kid passing by. He waved goodbye at the boy before turning back to his friend. “Okay, what next?”

They headed towards a classic booth that had the shoot-em-up set up, the swinging targets at one end of the booth and the toy guns at the other. The Brit was only too happy to give it a go, wanting to win the large fluffy teddy bear that was hanging from the ceiling. He lost, horribly, and after seeing how dejected and pouty Gavin was, Ray rolled his eyes and told him that he’d have a go.

5 minutes later and the man was happily cuddling the teddy bear that was half his height, face buried in it’s fur so that anything he said was muffled by it.

“Mfmlwfmydjwhml?”

“Dude, you’ve really got to stop trying to talk through that bear, I can’t hear shit.” Gavin moved his face away from it.

“Can we go on the Ferris Wheel?” Ray looked up at the sky, seeing that the sun was going to set soon, then looked back at the Brit who was pouting again. “Please?”

“Alright, but this is the last ride.” He felt like he was babysitting a child, which he technically was, but Gav still managed to make it enjoyable.

As they stepped into one of the swinging cars, lights sprung up all over the carnival in red, white and blue, even a few green and purples were visible. There were windows on all sides of the car, letting them see far into the distance. The engine started up, swinging the cars into motion as Gavin stumbled over to sit beside the Puerto Rican.

The Brit got worried when it stopped at the very top of the Ferris Wheel, looking down at the ground like he wanted to be there right then and there.

“Is it supposed to stop?”

“Of course it is,” chuckled Ray, watching Gavin’s shoulders relax as he leant back towards him. “Have you had fun here?”

“More than I’ve had in forever. Thanks, Ray. It… it was nice of you to do this for me.” He put his head down on Ray’s shoulder with a sigh.

“Are you still going to move?”

“Probably not. I’d miss doing things like this with you.” He could see the blood rush to Gav’s cheeks. “Not that I meant it in that way, cause we’re friends and-”

“I really like you, Vav. You know that, right?”

“Really like or like like?” He sounded confused and raised his head to look at Ray properly.

“Like like. Does that bother you? We can stay friends if you want.” Gavin shook his head, reaching forward to pull Ray’s lips to his.

They kissed for a while, short and sweet kisses, before Ray put an arm around his shoulders so that Gav could lean against him.

“Let’s just be X-Ray and Vav. Forever.”


End file.
